


The Lady Weeps

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa falls mysteriously ill before her eleventh birthday and remains in a deep slumber. Over the next few years her family grows and moves forward while Sansa remains in slumber. It isn't until she begins weeping  in her sleep that everything changes in her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy tale like story but with some changes. It all just kind of came to me. I hope you enjoy it.

 

It was just before her eleventh birthday when Sansa became mysteriously ill. A fever developed and she began to have trouble keeping herself upright. Everyone was worried and thought she may have developed something dangerous or contagious. Eventually, she became so weak that she fell into a deep sleep. Her heart still beat, and breath flowed through her body. But she did not wake.  
“Ned, what has happened to our girl?” Catelyn asked as she sat weeping by Sansa’s bed side.  
Ned sat on his daughter’s other side and held her hand.  
“It may be a curse. Old Nan said that only magic could cause such a reaction.”  
“But who would curse this kind-hearted child?”  
It was a question Ned had no answer for. He couldn’t quite understand it himself. King Robert had wanted to betroth his son to Ned’s daughter but now it seemed that would not be possible. Arya was already formally betrothed to one of the Karstarks. As for Rob, he was due to wed Dacey Mormont in a few months. It seemed Robert would never get the Stark/Baratheon alliance he hoped for. Secretly, Ned was glad. He never liked the idea of Sansa being in the capitol, nor did he want her exposed to the treachery of the court. While he never wished for her harm and only wanted her to heal, nevertheless he was glad that she would not be Joffrey’s wife.

 

6 Years Later  
Sansa remained in slumber as her body aged. She looked like a young woman now. Her mother, Septa, and close friend, Jeyne Poole, all tended to her body and made sure that she was always clean and comfortable. Lady would sit by the hearth and remain throughout the day to guard her mistress. Old Nan would visit Sansa before the children’s bed time to tell her the folktales of the North, the less frightening ones, such as those centered on The Children of the Forest. Bran would come by once a day accompanied by Summer, to tell Sansa about the changes in the keep, how big each Direwolf had gotten, and of course to remind her that he couldn’t possibly become a knight without her unique knowledge of chivalry to guide him.  
Arya had recently married Harrion Karstark and left for his family’s keep. It was difficult for Arya to leave her sister but everyone agreed that Sansa would want her to start her own family and live life. It was equally difficult for Jon to leave for Essos. Ned told him he could stay at Winterfell for as long as he wanted, but Jon felt that he needed to venture out into the world and make his own way. Jon had put off his adventure to Essos for years because of his worry over his sister’s health. Jon was now 21 and could no longer be the ‘bastard’ without any true prospects. Although he worried his little sister could die once he left, he knew he had to stop putting off his life. Ned and Rob both agreed Sansa would want Jon to find happiness. Jon along with Ghost headed on the next ship to Braavos.  
Rickon was 9 and had only known his sister in her current state. For him, she was a mystery. Catelyn explained that Sansa used to sing him to sleep and help him with his direwolf, Shaggydog. Rickon had been too young to remember.  
Sansa slept on oblivious to the changes occurring in her family. Rob and Dacey had four children, two of which were twin boys. They also had two daughters. Bran had become a fine swordsman and rider. Catelyn had brought in her sister’s son, Robin, to foster at Winterfell. Theon had been given permission to marry Ona Norrey, a daughter of one of Ned's bannermen. The two lived in a holdfast not far from Winterfell. It seemed that everyone was moving forward while Sansa stayed in her dream world not strong enough to join them.  
  
2 years later

“Why do they want to see Sansa?” Ned asked Catelyn as he surveyed the room full of various smallfolk ranging from disabled farmers to permanently scarred children and soldiers with old war wounds.  
“You remember June the serving girl with that bright red birthmark covering half her face?”  
“Yes. She was terribly embarrassed by it. She was a sweet girl even though I know for a fact some of the other workers were less than kind.”  
Catelyn pulled him over to the corner of the room.  
“Well, she brought up a glass of tea for Old Nan to have while she visited with Sansa. Apparently, the girl noticed that Sansa had tears coming down her face and asked Nan if she could use a handkerchief to wipe them away. Old Nan agreed. Well, the girl kept the handkerchief. She used it without thinking on her own face later that night. When she awoke the next morning the birth mark was gone.”  
“That’s impossible. It must be a mistake.” Ned said as he peeked across the room to see even more smallfolk file in.  
“Ned, I saw June with my own eyes. The stain was gone. I’ve known that girl since she was 9 years old. She always had that stain and now it’s as though it never was…I’m starting to think our Sansa has been changed by magic.”  
“Maybe it’s not a curse then, but a miracle? Why would the Gods give her this ability yet still keep her locked in sleep? Why keep her away from those who love her?” Ned asked.  
Catelyn held his hand.  
“We cannot know all the reasons for what the Gods deem fit. For some reason, Sansa is special in this way. She could help many people. Apparently, word has gotten around about June, and now everyone wants to be cured of their ills. We must oblige the Gods, Ned, old and new. Who knows, maybe letting Sansa heal these people will bring her back to us.”  
Ned was unsure but he couldn’t deny that something magical and much bigger than them was happening here.  
“Okay, one at a time may see her, but there must be guards outside her door and Jory stationed inside. Of course, Lady never leaves her side. We must still be cautious of strangers so close to our darling girl.”  
Catelyn agreed but added one caveat.  
“They’ll each need to wipe her tears with their own handkerchief in order to get the benefits. Jory can supervise to make sure that is all they take.”  
“I’ll go let him know now.”  
Ned nodded in agreement and moved to stand in front of the large group.  
“I know why you all are here. You feel my daughter can heal you of your ills. I cannot promise that this is always the case but it seems it is very possible. Therefore, we will allow each of you, one at a time, the chance to seek the healing you desire. You are guests here however, and my daughter is precious to me. Guards will be with her at all times as well as her direwolf. If anyone does anything more than collect her tears from a handkerchief you will be answering to me as well as my men. And God help anyone who comes face to face with a direwolf that is angry.”  
The smallfolk were quiet but stayed on.  
“Alright form a line and my castellan will take each of you up.” Ned said as he gestured for Vayon to come to the line.  
“I pray I am making a wise choice.” Ned said to himself.

 

1 year later…  
It didn’t take long for news to spread about the Warden of the North’s magical daughter whose tear residue seem to heal whoever touched it to their face. Jon was traveling on a ship back from Qarth when he heard a few Westerosi merchants discussing the tale.  
“Aye, I would have never believed it if I hadn’t been there.”  
“What did you see?”  
“Old man Walis hadn’t walked a step, in near twenty years. You know, since he was struck by that horse. Well, he asked me to take him to see the Northern girl that everyone was talking about. I’ve known him long, and he was always good to me. I thought it couldn’t hurt to give him some small hope. Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting to see such a beauty in slumber. She looked like the Maiden herself. I swear her tears sparkled as they streamed down her face. Old Walis collected them on his cloth and wiped it on his bad legs. I didn’t think nothing would happen but later that night old Walis walked right to my room. I nearly fell down in shock.”  
Jon asked the man what castle this was.  
“Winterfell,of course. The Warden’s daughter, the kissed by fire goddess, she done gave my friend his life back.”  
Jon was shocked by the information and knew he would need to get back to Winterfell as soon as possible.  
Making his way back to his room he spotted his reluctant traveling companion, Sandor Clegane standing near the railing absentmindedly patting Ghost on the head.  
“Clegane, I have decided to take the next ship toward White Harbor. I’ve learned some news from home that I must investigate. You can come along if you want. I’m sure my father would appreciate a man of your swordsmanship.”  
Sandor turned toward him. Ghost walked over to sit beside Jon.  
“He’ll never want a Clegane under his roof, nor one that was dismissed in dishonor.”  
Jon sighed and walked over to his grumpy companion.  
“You did save my life when I was in Kings Landing. My father will appreciate that, and I can attest that you saved a child from getting tortured by the prince. The only dishonor is that you lost your job for doing the right thing. I don’t know why King Robert gave in to Queen Cersei.”  
Sandor laughed .  
“It’s easier than dealing with Tywin that’s why…why do you need to get back North?”  
Jon didn’t want to get the man’s hopes up if it was true, but he also knew Clegane hated liars.  
“It sounds unbelievable but I just heard that my sister, Sansa, has been able to heal people with her tears. I must go home to find out what’s going on.”  
“I thought she was in some kind of constant sleeping state?”  
“She is. Apparently, she cries as she sleeps and those that rub her tears against their wounds are healed. Two merchants were just speaking about it.”  
“That sounds like one of your Northern tall tales.”  
Jon smiled and could tell Sandor was a bit intrigued.  
“I agree it is strange to think of my little sister as some magical healer. I haven’t been able to contact anyone at home because of our traveling. I should like to see this for myself…and who knows maybe she could heal your---“  
Sandor pushed Jon against the wall before he could say any more. Ghost stood up and watched.  
“Don’t even think about saying what I think you were going to say. There is no magic, let alone some healing tears from a girl that’s been asleep for 9 years. This is who I am…for better or worse.” Sandor said as he let go of Jon and started to walk back to the room.  
“So, are you coming or not?” Jon asked.  
Sandor stopped but didn’t turn around.  
“Somebody’s got to keep you out of trouble.”

 

“Oh, my dear Sansa. You’ve blossomed into a great beauty. I wish you could enjoy this time in your life. You deserve a loving husband and sweet babies to dote upon. Why won’t the Gods let you wake?” Catelyn asked as she trailed her brush through her daughter’s long fiery hair.  
Hundreds had come to visit with Sansa and receive the benefits of her healing tears. Catelyn had seen for herself children who were born without sight suddenly able to describe the colors in the sky. Old men and women could walk without the usage of canes. Victims of terrible abuse and savagery had left with their skin miraculously renewed as if there had never been a scar. People with terrible boils walked away with smooth skin. Catelyn knew it was a spectacular thing her Sansa was able to do when one of the most rigid and unbelieving men in the seven kingdoms, Stannis Baratheon, showed up with his daughter Shireen. The little girl was terrified by the entire situation so Catelyn went with her to visit Sansa. As always, it only took a few moments for the tears to come and for Shireen to collect them on her handkerchief. Stannis was skeptical but admitted that it was worth trying for his daughter’s sake. It only took a day’s turn for Catelyn to awake to boisterous yells of happiness coming from the guest quarters to know that Shireen no longer was riddled with the harsh grey scales. It was the first time she also saw Stannis Baratheon emotional. The man cried at the sight and actually picked his daughter up and kissed her. It was then and there that he made a solemn oath to protect House Stark until his dying day.  
After that, Catelyn knew she would have to brace herself for the increased number of visitors to the castle. It seemed that everyday more and more came. Catelyn had decided that Sansa would only see people for two hours in the morning and one in the evening. She wasn’t sure if the process was tiring for her daughter, thus she made sure not to allow for too many visitors each day. Catelyn saw how much the people of Winterfell and Winter town loved her. She was proud of all the good her daughter had done, but she still yearned to hear her speak. She missed her daughter.

 

It was the hour of the wolf when Jon, Ghost, and Sandor finally made it to Winterfell. Jory was happy to see Jon and started to tell him about the amazing things that had transpired. Remembering his courtesies, Jon introduced Sandor, but Jory seemed uneasy with the man. Sandor stood behind them mostly listening in quiet contemplation.  
“But has my sister awakened?”  
Jory frowned.  
“No. She remains asleep. She is healthy otherwise. Maester Luwin does daily checks and said in all ways it seems she grows normally. He can only attribute her condition to magic.”  
“Hmm, it must be serious then if he agrees that magic is at play. Tell me, is Bran awake?”  
“Aye, he’s sitting with Sansa now. He tells her of his day before retiring to his chambers.”  
Jon nodded and urged Sandor to follow him.  
Jon hadn’t been home for 9 years and knew his father would most like to see him. However, Jory said that his father was away helping Lord Umber with Wilding difficulties and wouldn’t be back for another day. Robb went along with their father to help.  
Jon showed Sandor to a room near the barracks. He wasn’t sure how Lady Stark would take to Clegane so he decided not to presume to give him a guest room. Ghost curled up on the bed and immediately went to sleep.  
“So, you ready to see your family, Snow?”  
“For the most part. I must confess I am nervous about seeing Sansa.”  
“From everything we’ve heard she’s healthy just stuck in some kind of perpetual sleep state. And she cries. Do you ever wonder why she cries?” Sandor asked as he placed his belongings on a nearby chair.  
“I never really did until now. How terrible is that? I hope she’s not in pain.” Jon said stricken with worry.  
Sandor nudged his shoulder.  
“Well, let’s find out.”

It didn’t take long for Jon to find the secret passage that led from his room to the upper living quarters. He knew he couldn’t get Clegane past the guards so the secret passage was the best path.  
“I could have waited for the morning.” Clegane said as they trudged through the darkened hallways.  
“But I couldn’t. I need to see her and know she’s alright. Anyway, if you could heal those scars tonight would you really want to wait in a line tomorrow morning?”  
“Fine. Let’s hope I don’t lose my head for sneaking into your sister’s room.”  
It only took a few more minutes before Jon found the secret latch that allowed him to enter Sansa’s room from the inside. The room was dark save for what seemed like a candle by her bedside.  
“My Gods…” Sandor said in awe.  
At first, Jon thought Sandor was reacting to the huge direwolf sleeping by the fireplace, it was then that Jon saw what made Sandor still with shock. It seemed that there was no candle but instead Sansa’s face that was glowing alight. Jon had a feeling that this was not something that usually occurred, or Jory would have mentioned it. Sandor walked toward her bedside and sat in the nearby chair.  
“She’s as beautiful as they say…The Maiden made flesh.” Sandor said as he stared at her with reverence.  
Jon walked toward her and sat on her other side.  
“Sansa, it’s me Jon. I have heard about all you have done for others who suffer. I am so proud of you little sister. I hope you are not in pain though. I have heard that you cry every day. If you talk with the Gods, I hope they will bring you back to us.” Jon said as he stroked her hand.  
The glowing of her skin continued. Jon then noticed the shining tears falling from her eyes.  
“She’s crying...you could try now, Clegane. I’m sure she would want to help you.” Jon said as he reached to hold Sansa’s hand.  
Sandor sat and watched Sansa for a minute and then stood up.  
“No. I’ll not take advantage. She cries and everyone just takes her tears to better their own lot. I’ll not do that. I will give her something in return for all that she has done.” Sandor said as he moved forward. Sandor pulled out a single blue winter rose, kissed the petals, and laid it against her heart.  
“That’s actually her favorite flower. The one thing that father said she shared with our late aunt Lyanna.” Jon said with a sad smile.  
Sandor was about to respond when Sansa’s tears started to flow again but this time they seemed to sparkle. The tears flowed down her neck and on to the rose. Soon Sansa’s whole being was cloaked in a blinding light. Jon and Sandor stood and tried to get near her to make sure she was okay when suddenly all the light faded.  
For a moment, the room was immersed in darkness but then the rose began to glow. Sandor and Jon went over to the bed slowly, unsure of what would occur, when Sansa opened her eyes.  
Sandor didn’t know what compelled him in that moment to walk to her side. He sat next to her and for some reason picked up the brightly glowing blue rose. He knew he should be afraid but he wasn’t.  
“Hello, my lady. I got this for you.” He said in a confident and courteous voice that he did not recognize.  
Sansa looked at him and instead of the revulsion he thought he would find in her eyes, there was only kindness and acceptance. Sansa smiled at him and held on to the rose.  
“I know you did. You were the only one to care about my well-being. You were the only one to give rather than take. The Maiden told me one day a man who was gentle of heart, brave of soul, and strong in body would come and break me from this sleeping state.” Sansa said as she held the rose close to her.  
“It’s Clegane?” Jon asked in bewilderment.  
Sansa laughed and nodded happily.  
“It can’t be possible. I’m no great man. I’m a second son of a minor house. I’m not beautiful like you…”  
Sansa reached for his hand.  
“You are beautiful. You are the man I was destined for. The man I asked to find me.”  
Jon stood up and started to pace.  
“Sansa, what is this madness? What has happened?” Jon asked.  
Sansa continued to smile at Sandor.  
“Before my eleventh birthday I made a plea to the Maiden that I would find my true love. I knew it would not be Joffrey. The moment I met him I felt afraid. I felt ill. I dreamed of my life with him, and all I was shown was the destruction of our House and our family. So, I prayed to the Maiden to help me find a true love that would love and protect me. When I fell sick in slumber, the Maiden herself visited me and told me that in order to receive my true love I first had to give some part of myself. She said that many would benefit but the one who chose not to, would be the man I had always prayed for.”  
“And it was me…” Sandor said in awe.  
“Will you kiss me now? I have waited for so long…” Sansa asked with tears in her eyes. Lady had awoken and sat next to Jon watching the scene unfold.  
Sandor looked to Jon uncertainly, but Jon only smiled in encouragement.  
“I don’t deserve you. You don’t know what I’ve done…”  
Sansa leaned forward to caress his face in her hand.  
“I felt your heart the moment the petals of the rose touched my skin. Your kiss brought me back. Only something pure could do that. Only my true love could have that power. Will you kiss me properly now?” She asked with a sweet smile.  
Sandor didn’t know what to make of any of it but he didn’t need to be asked twice. It was with this kiss that Sandor’s scars vanished forever.

 

After that day, Sandor became an important part of the Stark household. Ned and Catelyn were grateful to him for what he had done and offered him anything he wanted. The only thing he wanted was Sansa as his wife. It was undeniable that Sansa seemed to glow when around Sandor, and whenever they kissed his face would shine as well. They married in both the Godswood and the Sept. Sansa made sure to always leave blue winter roses at the Maiden’s altar. The love they carried for each other was stronger than anything ever seen. When winter came with the evil beyond the Wall, and all seemed lost, it was their love and the love of all those that Sansa had saved that kept the North strong for many years.


End file.
